Broken
by LoveStoriesareMyGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Bella and Edward met fell in love, everything was going wonderful. Until Bella is in a car crash changing both of their lives forever. Edward believes his love is dead ,and Bella knows she can never see hers again and has sworn never to love again. ExBe


A/NHey everyone !!!! New story I know I haven't finished the other one I just kind of hit a wall with it so I'm going to start this one and see where it takes me...

Preface:Flashback

EPOV

There she was , the girl my heart and soul ( if I even had one) belonged to . The girl I belonged to, the girl I loved more than any word could describe. Lying stone cold , and pale as snow in the oak coffin before me. And it was my fault. Bella , My Bella, the girl whom I had met merely months before, and fallen in love with in the blink of an eye was dead. She was dead because I was too late, I wasn't strong enough , because I didn't love her enough. The venom stung my eyes as I ran my hand over her stony face one last time. I whispered to her the love I felt, them slowly turned away. I had snapped one night, I had gotten angry, it wasn't her fault , I loved her. She was being unreasonable trying to make stupid and dangerous decisions I couldn't let that happen. Bella burst from my home in tears not looking back she jumped into her car, and sped away tears impairing her vision. Exactly one hour later I received the call from Charlie his voice hoarse and thick with tears. Bella my sweet angel his little girl, had died in a head on collision, due to reckless driving on her part , and drunk driving on the others.

I slowly opened my eyes unwilling to face the day. I could not sleep that much was true, but that did not mean I was safe from nightmares. The crystal clear memories haunted me night and day , unlike human's I could not escape by simply waking up. If my soul had not been condemned before it was surely now. I had eternity to live without her , to have to deal with the memories of her funeral and the night she died. The look on Charlie's face , the look on Renee's and Alice , oh sweet Alice the sister whom I loved so much. How did I have it in me to cause her such pain. I deserved the title monster.

BPOV.

I remember running from a house crying , I remember slamming on the brakes frantically as a car came racing towards me. But most of all I remembered the pain. Not that of the car crash but that of what I felt not long after , the fire which seared my veins , closing them off from the hot fresh blood that pumped through them keeping me alive. The pain I felt as my heart finally gave up, finally could rest, and then I was at peace. I awoke in a Medeterrian setting , and shuddered. I shouldn't be here , were the first thoughts rushing through my head. I slowly surveyed my surroundings everything was so new so clear. I gasped as I spotted black cloaks in the corner of the room , they contained people. Beautiful lovely people, their beauty I had only seen once before, this memory brought a pain to my now silent heart. I let out a dry sob.

" Why won't you stop hurting" I cried " You don' beat anymore, so stop hurting"

The beautiful people in cloaks turned their attention to me smiling. A gorgeous woman with flaming red hair approached me first

"Good morning" she smiled down at me, it was friendly, but I couldn't help but feel from any other position that it would be frightening.

I grunted in reply grasping at my chest , as if in attempt to remove the one thing that was causing me so much pain. _Idiot _ I thought _ You know that won't stop it , nothing will. _

I was changed forever and in more ways then one. First and foremost I was a vampire and the burning in my throat confirmed I craved blood. Second I had lost all that I ever loved, and I knew that never again would I love , and allow myself to feel such pain. This pain I felt now was enough to last me eternity I needed no other.

" Mind telling me where I am" I snapped already building up the cold exterior which would soon be Bella Swan.

The woman with hair the colour of flames laughed in response " Why my dear , you are the newest member of the Voulturi."

" That's good to know , if I had any idea what that was , or who any of you were, it would be even better"

The woman laughed again " Feisty one isn't she?" she asked no one in particular " I'm Ada and the Volturi , is this , you'll catch on soon enough kid" she finished

I glared around the room , all of these beautiful people, in each I saw the family that I had craved so much to be a part of. It hurt, more than I could stand. It felt as if the fire was once again coursing through my veins over and over again. My breathing quicken as the pain increased.

" I don't care who you are, I'm leaving" I explained standing I was dressed in the same bloody clothes that I was wearing the night of the crash.

" Sorry No can do" Ada shrugged snapping her fingers at the other cloaked persons, they approached slowly , two extremely large men. I attempted to sallow the lump that was forming in my throat making it even more difficult to breathe as I noticed the resemblance between them and Emmett. I broke down when I thought his name,_ Never, never again would I saw any of their names most definitely not __**his**_. I thought to myself one by one locking away the painful memories. Slowly becoming someone new as I threw away my past , and became a hard unbreakable shell of a person.

The men grinned at me slightly as they crossed their arms and stood in front of the door.

" That's not the only way out of here you know" I pointed out venomously, then looking around I soon realized it was. " So what do you plan to leave me locked in here forever?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

" No just until you lose the urge to run away then perhaps if you can play like a nice little girl we'll let you out" Ada said. She was talking down to me , and I didn't like it a vicious growl erupted from my throat.

" Talk to me like that again Lucy and I'll rip you head clean off and make a bonfire out of you"

"Tsk Tsk" Ada said wagging her finger " Now that's not playing very nice is it?" with that she spun on her heal her black cloak twirling behind her and marched out the door , the two men following her. I knew they weren't dumb that they would be standing on just the other side waiting for me to try and break out. They were trying to break me. I let out a cold laugh that fell flat as soon as it left my mouth.

" Let them try" I whispered for I knew I was already broken.

A/N Bella and Edward yes have fallen in love but the beginning of this story is not Twilight , just be patient and maybe I'll be nice and tell you the beginning. You may wonder how she was being changed and still at the funeral, that will also be explained later on. This is short because I want to know what you think before I continue so Let me know review my lovelies.


End file.
